


老板

by kiriame



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: Collage, First Time, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriame/pseuds/kiriame
Summary: 当我们谈论悲剧的时候我们在吃什么肉。
Relationships: 张云雷/尚九熙, 辫熙
Kudos: 1





	老板

#

大约下午两点左右，学校里大部分的学生都在上课，临近毕业，大四的要么在公司实习、在画室静静完成自己的毕设。

本来今天尚文博是有一个面试的。某广告公司的策划职位，他自己兴趣不大，但是薪水很诱人，他一个人在宿舍里换求职用的正装，正在整理衬衫的领子，忘记上锁的宿舍门被推开，闪进来一道瘦高的影子。

他甚至不用回头就知道是谁。姓张的像条蛇一样从后面缠上他，两只胳膊在他腰间收紧，看着穿衣镜里他身上这件板正的白衬衫，轻轻地用气声笑。

“怎么了？”好多时候他都猜不出张磊要搞什么鬼。

“我下班了。”张磊说的下班，指的是他上午在超市打的那份零工。“我第一次见你穿正装诶。”

尚文博皱起眉，“有意见啊？”

张磊的尖下巴顶在他的肩膀上，从上到下地在镜子里打量他。“假正经。”

“去你的。”说着要去踩他的脚，让张磊灵巧地躲开了。

镜子里的尚文博确实看着和平时不太一样。那段时间的潮流一会儿宽松一会儿紧，上衣紧了裤子就要松，裤子紧了上衣就要松，总之衣服裤子都要不合身才行。尚文博一天到晚穿着乱七八糟配色的布袋子出没在校园里，居然还不算最新潮时尚的一波人。此刻换上贴合身材的正装，梳顺了头发，看着倒有点认不出来的英气。他身材比例不错，正装穿着有板有眼，很有线条，尤其显得腰细。只是他一天到晚画画，颈椎姿态不好，总伸着脖子，稍稍有些减分。除此之外，姓尚的简直像换了一个人，不笑的时候尤其如此。

“你可以来当我的老板。”张磊咬着他耳朵提议。“挺帅的。”

尚文博被他耳边这口热气吹得一激灵。“疯啦，说什么呢？”

“我说，我想操我的老板。”张磊笑着去吻他的脖子，又去扒开他刚刚整理好的领子，在肩膀上啃来啃去。上面亲得水声啧啧作响，胯下的色鬼也不要脸地醒了，一下一下隔着两层布蹭着尚文博的屁股。尚文博被他弄得难受了，从嗓子里低低叹了一声。

超市的经理上个月扣了张磊百分之十的月薪，因为他无故翘了三天班用来陪尚文博上课。张磊其实不在乎钱的，但是想到这些钱本来可以用来给尚文博买好东西，还是不免有些生气。

“行了你消停吧。”原本被他撩得有些动摇的尚文博想起一个小时后的面试，推了他一把，“我一会儿还要去面试。”

其实尚文博那点力气根本拼不过流氓，他这一边一手推着张磊的脑袋，张磊的嘴却吸盘一样嘬在他锁骨上，被迫分离开的时候发出啵的一声，留下一个清晰的红印子。

“盖了戳儿了。”他喜滋滋地向尚文博宣布。

“你傻逼吧，张磊！”尚文博拢好领子，系上扣子，却发现张磊还挺他妈会找地方，不多不少能从领子上方露出一点点来。“你这让我怎么见人？”

张磊没理他，走到宿舍门口，把门闩上了锁。

“那就别见人了，跟爷快活快活。”说着转过身捋了把一头的黄毛，顺手就把上衣给脱了，露出一身排骨和瘦出来的腹肌。

#

尚文博是反抗过的，老大，面试啊，面试你不让我去吗？

张磊冷哼一声，你昨天不是说不喜欢这个工作吗，装什么上进。

那我也得找工作赚钱啊，钱啊你懂吗大佬？尚文博给他逼到角落，半点气焰也没有。自己捡回来病怏怏的黄毛小少爷没养几天转眼就变成了大尾巴狼，得寸进尺，先是亲后是睡，原本给他专门腾出来的一张床现在也快用不上了，丫每天都晚上都偷偷爬他床，脚丫子冰凉地就敢往他身上靠，还装的可怜兮兮说什么“哥，我冷”。张磊也就爬床的这几秒叫他一句哥，其余时候恨不得一口一个老婆宝贝，叫的越甜日得越狠。

凭啥他就是他老婆了。东北大老爷们儿给他当老婆，美得他。

最近宿舍里其他几个每天早上起来看尚文博脸色都怪怪的，渐渐地回来睡的次数也少了。都他妈怪张磊。活驴一样不分时间地点场合。知道他快毕业了课业轻松了，更加肆无忌惮。

尚文博没想到自己得到爱情的代价是失去屁股。

“老板，你躲什么啊。”说着话，张磊又凑近了，“我是你的员工，我应该怕你才是。”

“我现在让你滚你倒是听话啊？”尚文博闭着眼睛不打算看他贫瘠的白胸脯，“咱不闹了。”

“老板，生气啦？”

“我不是你老板！”说着拼命侧着头不让他亲过来。张磊嘴唇刚到他唇边，没亲，笑了。“你果然生我气了。怎么办，你可别开除我啊。”说着人慢慢矮了下去。尚文博听见自己西裤拉链发出的动静，这才睁开了眼。

“你干什么？”他低下头问张磊。张磊扬着那张假装无知单纯的脸，眨巴着狐狸眼看着他，“老板别生气，我什么都肯做，你别赶我走。”细腔细调地说完，手上动作利落地掏出了尚文博的几把，拿着在自己脸侧主动拍了两下，小脸水嘟嘟的，还跟着拍打弹了两下。

骚。这小流氓是真的骚。睡大街上的时候怎么没被人办了呢。怎么就轮到他尚文博了呢。

尚文博闭上眼睛，长长地叹了口气，硬了。再不硬就不是男的了。

张磊等着手里的东西变粗变长，随后迫不及待一口干到了深喉。

要你命三千说的就是张磊这种极品。他是致命武器中的致命武器。性器在紧致的喉咙里被挤得一哆嗦，差点交代出去。尚文博不由自主地靠在了背后的窗台上，伸手抱住了张磊的后脑勺。

“慢……慢慢来。”他有点喘不过气，但张磊却游刃有余，一边吞吐还一边跟他用手比了个ok。尚文博的东西不是凡品，女朋友当年跟他分手和床上不和谐一点理由都没有，事实上，跟尚文博这种极品自私自利直男交往，拖了那么久才分手完全是因为床上表现优异才留用察看。张磊嘴巴精致，要吞这么个大玩意儿还有点撑，喉咙里几次作呕收紧，差点把尚文博直接美到西天极乐，张磊早上高高兴兴吹好的发型被他无处安放的手揉得十分后现代。

张磊给他口了十几下，腮帮子有点累，也不打声招呼，直接吐了。尚文博正抓着他的头发享受，突然一下被吐出来还有点失落，“咋了？”

“老板，舒服吗？”他擦了擦嘴边的口水和前液，站起来平视他。

尚文博有点意犹未尽，“马马虎虎吧……”眼睛直勾勾盯着他湿润的嘴唇看。

张磊立刻笑了。“等的就是您这句。擎好吧您。”说完抓着他的肩膀将他转背过身去，扯下皮带，直接让他的裤子落在地上。

“诶我操，定做的，一身儿小一万呢！”尚文博的抱怨刚说到一半，内裤也被扒到了膝盖，张磊伸腿顶了顶，分开了他那两条细白的腿，“多少钱，老板，报个数，我日后都赔给你。”

“你有几个钱啊你，把你卖了都不够——我操，张磊！”

没半句提醒，张磊自顾自给他做起了扩张。尚文博眼泪出来了两滴，顺着脸颊流到冰凉的窗户玻璃上，他觉得自己彻彻底底被凌辱了，还是被一个比他美、比他瘦、比他小的小流氓给凌辱了。这辈子没受过这个罪。一秒天堂一秒地狱，张磊管这个叫打一棒子给个蜜枣。

“你他妈说日后赔，敢情你日是动词啊？”尚文博咬着自己的拳头，含糊不清地骂他。

张磊噗嗤一声笑出来，“你这碎嘴就该来跟我学说相声。”

“你说什么？”他刚想追问，第二根手指塞了进来，立刻话也说不出口了。

学生时期的情事，大都以探索尺度的下限为主题。张磊跟他没有过其他同性伴侣，更没打算过以后还要找别人，套套不套套的，纯看情趣。好比今天尚文博是他的老板，他是没羞没臊胆大包天的下属，张磊要羞辱他，在他身上发泄员工的怒火，自然不能给他礼遇。润滑做得差不多，从裤子里掏出自己的家伙直接就往他洞里插。

“嗯……姓张的你这是要杀人。”

张磊挤进去不容易，此时正费着力，觉得他又收紧了点，扬手就是一巴掌拍在屁股蛋子上。“老板，松一松，我进不去。”

他倒是想松，只是张磊那玩意儿也不是好相与的。“要不你自己努努力缩小点？”

气氛正顶着要上去呢，尚文博这一句话给他气笑了，“好啊，你说的。”说完一挺腰，管他紧不紧一股脑全塞进去了。

所以说做人要留一线，话别说绝。尚文博啊地一声被操软了腿，趴在了窗台上，全靠张磊搂着他的腰才没滑落到地上。

#

入得狠了，张磊一开始不敢大动作，等着他的后穴慢慢适应了自己的尺寸，这才缓缓抽出来一点又送回去。尚文博渐渐放缓了呼吸，用极小的声音对他说，张磊我操你大爷。

“我你都操不了，还惦记我大爷？”张磊笑嘻嘻地把他从窗台上捞起来，让他的后背贴在自己的胸前。他没打算把尚文博扒光，因为衬衫在他身上实在性感，主要是以前不多见，图这个新鲜感。张磊隔着衬衫昂贵透气的布料慢慢揉着他已经有些鼓胀起来的乳头，觉得好玩，“你是不是这两块肉发育过？”

“去你妈的。”就算被操到腿软也不嘴软，东北爷们儿的志气。

张磊又笑了两声，不生气，顶着他的屁股扭了下腰。

“我操你……嘶……张磊你个狗日——”感受到驴玩意儿猛地换了个角度顶，尚文博骂得更狠了。

“老板，我做的不对吗？”他吻着尚文博的耳廓，不紧不慢地问。

“我开除你几百回都不够！啊，你别……”

“瞧你这话说的，几百回，你到底有多喜欢我的服务，开了又聘，折腾不折腾，嗯？”说着又狠狠一顶，这一次找到点了，尚文博小腹一紧射了出来，墙上多了一道浊白，他脱力地坐到地上，身上时不时地颤抖一下。

张磊的驴玩意儿在空气中干杵着，颇有些无聊，只是尚文博现在正在不应期，还在地上贤者，他在怜香惜玉和过瘾之间犹豫片刻，最后还是把他从地上捞了起来。

“我操你不是吧……”尚文博没了力气，任由着他搬弄自己，“我站都站不住了，大哥。”

“就问你后悔不后悔。”张磊美滋滋地把他抱起来扔到他床上，自己也迈了上去，跨在他身上，“后悔不后悔引狼入室。”

尚文博不再抵抗，由他把自己抱在怀里坐着，大肉棒子又怼上了自己的屁眼。“我后不后悔？”他松开张磊的脖子，面对面看着他。张磊还是那个张磊，漂亮无赖，少了初见的戒备和敌意，多了点媚眼如丝。他在尚文博这找一个庇护之所，找一个无需交代前尘就能交心的朋友，最后找一个能交换欲望的爱人。尚文博稀里糊涂就全给他了——什么叫美色误人。

“唉，我当然不后悔。”

张磊听了高兴，一手抱起他又杵进去，另一只手伸进他的衬衫里揉胸，幅度更大更热情，恨不得要把他揉进身体里。

喘得上气不接下气间，张磊突然停了下来。“报告老板，我听见外面好像有人声。”

他没骗人，除却两人的喘息和肉体碰撞声音以外，刚刚安静的楼道里现在来来回回响起脚步声和说话声，应该是一批下了课的学生回宿舍了。尚文博并不意外在其中听到了自己舍友交谈着靠近的声音。

怕什么来什么。

他推了推张磊的胸口，“他们回来了，你放开我……”他自己也试着抬了抬屁股，只不过这过程太刺激，角度稍稍一变他又有些要去，顿时没了力气，只能求张磊放开自己。

“来不及了，就先这样吧。”张磊不慌不忙，甚至还有些乐于得见这般混乱局面，拽着尚文博一起躺倒，伸手把叠好的被子拉过来拆开盖在两人身上，只让尚文博露出个头来，自己缩进被子里藏起。

舍友显然以为尚文博还在宿舍，想开门却发现上了锁，敲了两下门没人响应后只能自己掏钥匙开门。一进门却发现尚文博好端端就在床上盖着被子躺着——只是空气中飘着股淡淡的异味。哥几个都是大老爷们儿，没吃过还没自己手动打过吗？于是纷纷一脸嫌弃地看向被窝里的尚文博。

“文博，醒着呢吗？”善良的老二问道。

尚文博知道他们就算没看出被子底下几个人也肯定能闻出来了那是什么味道，此时就想找个地缝钻进去。装睡以不变应万变就是最后的退路。张磊在他身后吃吃地笑，却还不忘挺挺腰把插在他后穴里的东西再往里送一送。不知是不是因为有旁人在场的缘故，尚文博刚刚变得特别紧，把他挤出来一大截，现在张磊出其不意地又插回去，顶着前列腺操，生生把他又给干上了高潮。

余下两人见尚文博的被子鼓起一块，微微一动，似乎隐约还有嘤咛之声，他脸羞得通红，却一句话不说，眼也不睁开，显然是要装睡到底了。

“咳咳，博儿，注意身体。”三人进屋各自放下书本和电脑，逃难一样匆匆离开了宿舍。

耳听见哥几个的声音远了，尚文博立刻掀开了被子，把笑得花枝乱颠的张磊暴露在朗朗乾坤之下。

“你他妈还我清誉！”

“就你还有什么清誉，我夜夜爬你的床，他们不是都知道吗？”张磊说着勾着他的下巴吻了吻他的嘴唇。他刚刚操得了趣，心情正好，尚文博一生气哪儿都红，两片唇更红的娇滴滴红艳艳，怪可爱的。张磊不知在哪里练出的高超吻技，舌头在他口腔里一番吮吸搅弄，尚文博人软了，心也就软了，但几把硬了。

“姓张的，你不当鸭子去你可惜了。”

“原话奉还。”

#

张磊小时候住在男人窝里，一天到晚跟男的一起睡，同龄的，比他大的，都有。但睡来睡去也没有做出过比睡觉更过分的事。

怎么偏偏就在尚文博身上栽了，他搞不懂，尚文博也搞不懂。

尚文博一直觉得自己是直的，铁直，女朋友都交过的。怎么就被这个街上遇到的流氓给上了，还被上得心甘情愿舒舒服服的。难道长得漂亮就能为所欲为了吗。

还真能。

#

“老板，尚老板，能给我加薪吗。”张磊喘着问他。

尚老板没空回答他。他在电臀加速的时候尚老板在撑着两只胳膊被后入，教他撞得一下一下勇攀高峰，实在没空搭理他。

“尚老板，能给我加薪吗？”他问得更急了，抓着尚文博的小弟弟撸了起来，倒是毫不影响他下面的发挥。

“操你妈的，张磊……”前后刺激加在一起，他不说话也不行了，“……啊……你轻点……”

床单和被子上黏黏糊糊粘了不少液体，张磊这一下午是真没浪费一秒，也没浪费一滴。他这边干得啪啪作响，尚文博低吟浅唱着，门外路过的其他男生都要红着脸捂着耳朵，在心里大骂败坏校风，搞同性恋也别在校内啊！

“老板，快说，给我加薪，要不然咱们没完了……嗯……听见没？”张磊喘息逐渐变得粗重，“你想没完没了吗，其实我也不是不行……”

“加薪！加薪！都给你！加满！”尚文博如获大赦地喊出了声，也不知道张磊这是什么守财奴爱好，搞情趣都要加钱，他既然不嫌丢人，反正喊就对了。

张磊跟着他一声声的加薪大开大合地操起来，身下的尚文博叫声也很快碎成前言不搭后语的嗯啊，猛顶几下之后张磊伏下身去吻他，精液一股一股射进体内，尚文博被他圈住四肢动弹不得，被动地接受灌溉。

“加满。”张磊笑着告诉他。

“脏死你。”尚文博翻了个白眼，把张磊疲软的性器从屁股里拿出去，倒在床上。张磊殷勤地去床头扽了两张纸，仔仔细细给他擦着后面。那件合身又昂贵的白衬衫被折腾得皱皱巴巴，到最后也没能被脱下。抬头一看时间，已经过了七点，别说面试，连晚饭都快吃不上了。

#

“我以后要是没工作了，难不成跟你一起流浪街头啊。”

精虫下脑，尚文博终于开始面对现实。

“你怎么会没工作？你以后不是要去德云社吗？”张磊侧躺着撑着脑袋，姿态倒挺悠闲。要不说年轻真好，这么一顿干下来腰不酸气不喘，看着就像还能再来一场。

“德云社未必要我啊。”

“你这样的，肯定要。”

尚文博轻轻嘁了一声，“你说要就要啊。”

话音未落，张磊翻身坐起来，整了整身上并不存在的衣襟。尚文博见他突然一下来了劲，有点莫名其妙，也跟着坐起来，“你要干啥？”

张磊对他伸出右手：

“请容我再介绍一下自己。我叫张磊，艺名张云雷，德云社云字科的学员，师父叫郭德纲。”

尚文博有些痴呆地伸出手跟他握了握，一声老板呼之欲出。

FIN


End file.
